In a technique disclosed in JP-2001-239832A, an object approaching a vehicle is detected by performing image recognition processing on an image captured by a camera that is mounted on the vehicle to capture the area around the vehicle.
In the technique, the image recognition processing is applied on the entire region of the captured image. Therefore, high processing load is required when the image recognition processing is performed.